Act-1 Scene-1
by Coarvus
Summary: Review and enjoy includes chaos, pertimis, and percy being awesome. This is Pertimis not AnnabethxPercy
1. Scene-1 the begining

I let out a yell that was heard throughout the battle ground. I saw annabeth fighting the gods. She was wrapped in a suit of earth. "Stupid gods you never thought that I of all people was the leader of the demigod revolt." She said with a wicked grin. "I let luke take the blame for the titan war because I knew he would turn on our plans. Now I'm going to accept mother earth, and destroy all of you." She said still grinning. 'So all of that was a lie just to over throw the gods. I'm done, done with this stupid mortal tie.' Annabeth summoned a hand, and grabbed Artemis. I got enraged the locked feelings I had for Artemis were unleashed. I charged, but before anything happened time stopped. "Hello friend." Something said. "Who are you?" I asked confused. "Me? No the question here is who are you?" It said. "I'm Percy Jackson." "Oh, you are much, much more than that. You named yourself Coarvus in the beginning, but at this point you have locked your powers, and left them sealed until now." He said as a hand touched my forehead. "By the way time is not stopped just slowed." He said then everything turned into darkness.

Artemis POV

Everything stopped when Percy got engulfed in darkness. "What is going on!" Gaia/Annabeth said staring at the black aura.

Percy Jackson PoV

Knowledge started pouring into me. The beginning me and unknown creating Chaos and Order. Chaos creating the universes, and Order making the void. The primordals, earth, the titans, and gods, but mainly Artemis. Her beauty capturing me when I looked onto earth. The time it spent for me to find the perfect conceiver Sally Jackson, and the best male Olympian. It started to feel like I was in the Styx except I was perishing. It felt as though my skin was being ripped from my body and my bones were breaking. All the knowledge of my powers came into play. A full body mirror appeared in front of me. A man with silver hair, brown eyes that looked like they were on fire, and the most toned body I have ever seen stared at me. I then realized that this was me. I flashed a black hoodie, a blue checkered undershirt, dark pants, a pair of black and blue converses, and a pair of raybands. I pulled my hood up, and stepped out of the blackness.

Artemis pov

Every demigod passed out from the massive power spike witch easily made Gaia's look like a atom. No one but the gods, giants, and Gaia were staring at the man. He had a hood over his face which made it impossible to see his face. I instantly felt two arms wrap around me, and I looked up to see him there holding me. He smiled at me which brought a warmth to me like no other. He gave me a small note the stopped, helped me down the went to go fight Gaia.

Percy pov

I just saved Artemis, and started to walk towards Gaia all the remaining giants attacked me but I easily turned them to dust with a flick of my wrist. The gods were staring at me in awe; I smiled at that. "Gaia I'm going to make you fade." I said grabbing a sword from nothingness. I flashed in front of her, and slashed her head off. I then proceeded to cut her heart out. "I almost forgot you were mother earth; you best be lucky because we almost lost earth." I said making a jar appear, put her golden body parts in it, and made it disseaper to the darkest parts of tarturus. I looked at the gods then super slowed down time. "Hey friend you there." "Ya." unknown replied. " Ok I need you to make most of my powers to disseaper till I die like 25% of them" I said smiling. "Ya not a problem." He said as I felt a huge loss in power. "Put me by the other demigods." I said before collapsing.

Artemis pov

The man disappeared from sight. I looked in my hand at the note

note

Artemis could you let Percy be the guardian of the hunt.

Coarvus.

'Who's Coarvus.' I thought as I put the note away. Gaia had been stopped for a very long time thanks to him though. I liked Percy and I hoped that he would be alright because he wasn't were the darkness was. As soon as I thought that everyone was transported to Olympus. "I need all demigods healed Apollo asap." Zeus said as Apollo began working magic.

About an hour later Percy pov

Six demigods were standing in front of the Olympian counsel. "Demigods I will grant you god hood, but Percy you will be, instead of a god, guardian of the hunters of Artemis. Anything else?" Zeus said staring at us. "Yes, Zeus I would like to request the two Olympians there thrones on Olympus." I said, not even leaving my mouth had Zeus nodded and two thrones grew out of the ground. "Thank you." Hades said with a smile, and a little extra warmth came from the fire. "I'm surprised your ok with letting Percy join you Artemis." Aphrodite said making me blush. I looked at Artemis to see a little tint of red on her cheeks. "Father wouldn't change anything so I didn't go against it." She said a little to fast. "Meeting dismissed." Zeus said exiting in a huge electric bolt. I walked up to Artemis to talk to her. "Hey Artemis were do you want me to do." I said.

Artemis pov

No one had ever been able to sneak up on me, but here comes Percy Jackson breaking that streak plus the others making me love him, and wanting to hold him; but I knew that it wouldn't happen. "Artemis what do you want me to do." Percy said, 'Many things.' I thought, "I need you to swear by my the river Styx never to betray me or let me get hurt." I said blushing at the words. "I Percy Jackson. Swear on Chaos'es name as well as the river styx that I will never betray or let almost everything not hurt her." He said. I was happy he swore on Chaos'es name. Wait Chaos'es name no!

Percy PoV

I just swore on Chaos'es name when a rift opened up. "Hello Percy Jackson I have come to ask you why you sweated on my name." He said staring at me. I stared him strait in the face, and said. "Because I wanted to make a unbreakable bond." "You interest me that is why I'm giving you my blessing." He said as a star covered beam shot at me. My bone structure got changed as well as added ability's came into my head. "I shall be going." He said, and left. "Meet me in central park I said, and teleported away. As soon as she left I grew two 7 foot wings (like a angle except black). Zeus walked in, and stared at me. He then said I could fly in his domain. So I jumped down from Olympus at mom 10 speed I headed towards central park.


	2. Scene-2

I dropped into a funny battle Artemis was easily picking off monsters while her hunters were using close combat. They eventually finished, and I was sitting in a tree. "Bravo, bravo really." I said yawning from boredom. They pointed there weapons at me, and attacked. I dodged arrow after arrow yawning after sidestepping every single one. "I think you had enough take a brake." I said making everyone sit in a circle around me. "Alright I'm your guardian hasn't Artemis explained yet." I said looking at her threw my raybans. "No I haven't yet sorry Percy." She said smiling at me. "Alright everyone go to my tent, and I'll explain as for you Percy come with me I need to tell you were to sleep." She said as I headed over to her.

Artemis PoV

'I can't just tell him he can sleep with me because it would be weird. I got it." I thought, "Percy you can stay in my room to protect me." I said (genius i know) "Ok." He replied with a smile I led him to my tent. "That Is my room." I said pointing to the room on the right. "Make yourself comfortable." I said as he headed to my room. "Alright girls that man is the one that captured my heart." I said knowing he couldn't here me. "My lady I am glad that you like him he's the only decent man in this world." She said as all the hunters nodded remembering the story of him saving her from the sky. "He is our guardian now please treat him with respect." Yes were heard through out the hunt. "Alright its time to go to sleep everyone to your tents." I said smiling, I headed towards my room to see a sight that made me want to hug and give kisses to the sleeping silver headed Percy in my bed. I changed into my sleeping wear, and cuddled up to him.

next day Percy PoV

I saw two silver eyes staring at me, and two hands ruffling my hair. "I don't want this dream to end." I said cupping Artemis's face, and started making out with her. She stared wide eyed then grinned. "I love you so much Artemis I want you to marry me." I said smiling at her. "I just don't know how to tell the non dream one." I openly admitted. "You just did love I accept your proposal." Artemis said smiling. "That's nice.. Wait you do!" I said with excitement. "Yes." was all I heard before the tent came crashing down. "PERCY JACKSON WE HAVE COME FROM TARTURUS TO KILL YOU." Hyperion said as he led a army of the strongest monsters, and titans in the world. Before I could react a arrow made out of sunrays pierced my heart.

**Sorry for making it so so very much short its just the part that's about to come may have a hint of awesomeness In it**


	3. Scene-3

(Thanks for reviewing I frickin was yelling in Skype when I saw the 2 reviews point taking I'll go steady I'll try and get 2 chaps a day thanks for reading guys)

I was falling back to the nothingness I started in. "Welcome back friend." This time Unknown came in his own body. He was wearing a black shirt with dark pants. "Hello Unknown I think its time to take off the limiter for a little bit." "I see what happened?" He asked, "Oh Hyperion just shot a arrow at me." He started to laugh. "Hey its not that funny." I said scolding him. "Your right its hilarious." "Haha can you remove it now." I said with impatience in my tone. "Fine, fine do you want me to take away 75% after this also?" He said smiling. "If you would so kindly." I said mocking a knight and bowling. "Its done I hope to see you again Coarvus." He said. Everything came rushing back in a huge flash.

Artemis PoV

Darkness engulfed Percy like it did last time, and out stepped Coarvus. "Come at me scrubs." He said ripping the sun arrow out of his heart. He rushed the attackers pulling out a sword that looked to be made of pure darkness. The regular monster army charged him, but they were cut down faster than the eyes could process. "Who are you?" Hyperion asked. "You can call me whatever." Was his reply. A giant bigger than a mountain came at him, and swung his club. The club was caught by Percy's right hand. He crushed it like he was destroying compact dirt. "I'm going to kill all of you for ruining the moment." Coarvus/Percy said causing me to blush. Typhon as well as the titans charged Percy trying to kill him. Tethys, Oceanus, Atlas, Hyperion, and Typhon circled Percy intent on killing him. "You will not escape demigod." Atlas said, Percy started laughing. "Demigod, Demigod hahahaha oh you wish." He said confusion spread across there faces. Percy took out another sword but it was pure white. He lunged at Atlas, and did a downward cut efficient enough to cut him into powder. This made the titans stop, but they continued headstrong.

Percy PoV

I decided to take out the titans first starting with Atlas. I cut him with a blade, and sliced the others like a tornado killing them as if they were nothing. I looked at Typhon, and challenged him to step forward. He foolishly did, and was met with the end as my blades made a huge X across his chest. I kept throwing combos at him till I was hitting his golden remains. I stopped, and looked at the crowd that had gathered some passed out hunters, conscious hunters, and Artemis. I smiled at them summoned a item in my pocket, and passed out. I awoke on Artemis'es bed. "Welcome to the world of living Percy." Artemis said with sadness in her silver eyes. A tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away with a kiss. "Don't cry I'm here." I said holding her close. She let out a flood of tears. "Percy I was so worried I thought you had died..." "It's going to take a lot more that that to keep me away from you." I said shutting her up with a full blown make out session. I felt a box in my pocket, and I broke the kiss. "Is there something wrong with me Percy?" She asked, "No Artemis nothing is wrong with you you're perfect that is why I want to ask you a question. Will you marry me?" I said she started sobbing all over me. "Yes, yes I will Percy." She said kissing me in a passionate kiss. I pulled out a ring that had all kinds of beautifully cut diamonds formed into a moon. She started crying even more. I held her kissing away the tears. "I love you Artemis." I said, "I love you to Percy." She replied smiling as the tears started to stop. "We need to tell my father." She said sleepily. "We will tomorrow love tonight we rest." I said to a now sleeping Artemis. I pulled the covers over us, and went to sleep.

Artemis PoV

I awoke to the best pillow ever. I looked up to see what it was to find the chest of my almost husband rising and sinking softly. I crawled around till I was straddling him. He woke up to my fingers playing with his messy silver hair. "Good morning." I said kissing him. "Good morning Arty." He said messing with my hair. "Today we go, and tell your dad." He said holding my hand as we got up. "Ya are you starting to have second thoughts?" I said. "Never ever." He said smiling at me as we walked to the shower. I blushed as we got in. We stepped out, dried, and left. We walked into the camp, and joined the girls in eating blue pancakes, and waffles. Courtesy of Percy making them. "These are delicious." Thalia said, "Ya percy I thought you sucked at cooking." Zoe said making every hunter giggle. "Well they are one of the only things my mom top me to cook; I'm glad you like them." He said with a grin on his face.

Percy PoV

We finished breakfast, and told the hunters we were going to Olympus. So we packed our things, and headed to Camp Half-Blood. I put my hood up, and raybans on. Artemis flashed us there. We went to the cabin, put our stuff up, and we split. Me and Artemis went to Olympus, and the girls messed around shooting the Apollo, and Hermes kids that tried to flirt with them. I smiled me and Artemis were on Olympus so we headed to the council room. We walked in, and called Hermes to get the Olympians. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought as the Olympians flashed in.


	4. Scene-4

I'm a evil man thanks for the amazin reviews this is short hope you enjoy

Artemis PoV

"Artemis, why have you called us here today." Zeus said as I sat on my throne. "Father I think it is time that I revoke my vowel." I said, "Odd who is the man that has captured my daughters heart." Zeus said, looking around. "He is my guardian Percy Jackson." I said having Percy hold my hand. "So you think you're worthy to date my daughter do you?" Zeus said giving off a very protective aura. "No I don't." My heart fell was all that a lie; his love for me? "I want to marry her." My heart left the sadden state, and lifted into joy. He loved me that much to tell my father in front of every Olympian. "You really love my sister that much, and I can see it you know god of awesomeness plus truth." Apollo said with a grin. "I'm going to have a new brother soon; maybe a niece and nephew two." He said grinning at me, and Percy. "Yes, some new faces would be nice." Zeus said grinning.

Percy PoV

"Zeus shouldn't Percy be a god to marry a god?" Aphrodite said happy about the new couple. "Oh right, I almost forgot Percy Jackson do you accept these terms?" Zeus said hoping I would accept this time. "Yes." I said with a grin. "Alright, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and Sally. I pronounce you the rights to be a Olympian." A white light surrounded me, and ended in me being surrounded by a golden black aura. I stood looking around. The Olympians looked the same size as me. Apollo clutched his sides, and fell down. "Percy Jackson you are now the god of creation, darkness, and weapons skills." Then he stopped, and I fainted. 'Why does this keep happening to me.'

Aphrodite PoV

I flashed to Artemis'es palace when she left with Percy. "Hey Artemis open up." I said, "What do you want." She said opening the door for me. "I would like to arrange the wedding please." I said hoping to make the best one since Hera and Zeus's hundreds of years ago. "Alright so can you leave us, and schedule time with us." She said emphasizing the schedule part. "Alright how does a week from now sound?" I said with glee. "Good now please leave."

Artemis PoV

I finished talking to Aphrodite, and went back to my bed. I stepped in my room, and looked at Percy he was up now, and playing video games. "Hey Artemis who was at the door." He said pausing it, and throwing his signature smile. "It was Aphrodite asking about wedding plans." I said seductively walking towards him with my finger to my mouth. I got close to his ear and said, "What do you wanna do."

Percy PoV

"Many things starting with this." He said as a full blown make out session began. "Percy, Artemis the camp is under attack!..." Hermes said teleporting in and ruining the moment. "seriously." I yelled I sighed, Artemis teleported us to a camp half-blood under attack by ice giants, dark souls (like heartless), and the Cholchian dragon. Percy ran at the new monsters, and took out the ice giants, but when he killed all the dark souls the dragon began to suck them up. Eventually doubling in size. I ran at him, and jumped. The dragon was clever and with his powerful jaws bit down. I slowly began to become transparent. I ran my sword threw the dragon, and it ended him and me. I smiled at my love then faded.

See what i mean ps. Cliff hanger of doom muhahahaha


	5. Scene-5

Percy PoV

"Welcome Percy." A white man in a white suit said. "Were am I." I said anger In my voice. "Why your on planet X the hold to the warriors; I want you to join." The man said with a smile. "Take me back." I said in a muffled tone. "What was that?" The man said grinning. "I said take me back." I said louder. "I can't do that." He said with a grin. I couldn't control it I broke down, and attacked him. Guards filled in, and started trying to detain me. They final managed to put cuffs on me. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." I yelled at him. He laughed, and the guards dragged me out of the room. They put me on a prison transport, and took me to the prison.

On the transport

"X-prison we have a S-rank prisoner inbound. Code is 117 (any references anyone?)." The driver said. "Clearer we are opening gates to X-prison." A static like voice said. I was in the back surrounded by the walls of the carrier, and all I could here was the voices of the drivers. "Were here prisoner; 117 is what you'll be identified as please don't kill anyone." He said with sarcasim in his voice. "We got out, and I tried attacking them, but to no avail it seemed my powers were locked. "Oh you're noticing the handcuffs they are meant to seal a persons power." He said laughing at me. I flashed in front of him, and punched him flat in the face. "Contain him in cell block 6; now!" He said staring at the golden blood from his nose. They led me to a huge room that had 10 doors. Each having different numbers. I was headed to cell 6 as I recalled. When I walked in they quickly ran out, and closed the door. I looked around at my cell. It had work out equipment, a shower, table, toilet, sink, and a bed. I walked over to the table, and sat down. I mused on what I was going to do. I looked around again, and saw the punching bag. I walked over to it, and began training.

Artemis PoV

'Were is he, were is he!' I yelled in my head. He couldn't have died. He said he would never leave her. Were is he! I started crying; a hunter came over to comfort me, but I lashed out. I went home to a empty, and cold bed no one to share it with; just a plain empty bed. I broke down even more. I can't go on like this. Percy were have you gone? I said letting the tear drops fall like rain.

500 years later Percy PoV

I had won every fight in the prison wars. Which was basically a place to blow off steam. I had been training for at least 500 years, and I finally figured out how to break the cuffs. I got into a brawl, and I made a bet a fight to the death. The 2nd best fighter, me being the first, challenged me, and I set the terms high. He quickly accepted, and we began. He threw a left axel kick. With a quick jab to the face which I would have easily dodged if I wanted to not die. He corned me, and threw combo after combo efficiently killing me.

Artemis PoV

Apollo fell to the floor a agonizing scream went threw him. "The lost will find the time again to get back the time of his life." The fates said, and left stared at him. Had it not been the time of year I would have stared at him, and laughed. Today, although, was Percy's disappearance. I started to shed tears of joy. 'My lost love will be coming back to me.' I thought happy I could finally see him after 500 years of waiting. Aphrodite started smiling so big that it looked impossible to hold such a face. She sent me a glance which told me she was already preparing the wedding. I sat up, and waited.

Percy PoV

He punched my heart, and crushed my head sending me into nothingness. "It's been a while Coarvus; are you ready to take back your powers forever." Unknown said with a grin. "You know it, and I can't wait to see Artemis after so many years." I said drifting off into daydream land. "Haha ok I hope to see you around Coarvus." He said as he touched my head. I looked around; I was in darkness, but it began to twist and turn causing it to take a shape of a orb. It flea into me, and started unlock all of my powers. I stepped out of the darkness, and snapped the hand cuffs as though they were twigs. The power of Chaos, godhood, and water began flowing in me. I threw a punch at the 2nd S-rank prisoner, and killed him on impact. "Ah its good to be back." I said to know one in particular. The doors opened, and I walked away heading towards castle-X.

couple minutes later

The castle wasn't very hard to find with its huge white dragon guarding it. I walked up to it; intent on seeing the ruler. The dragon tried to stop me, but was dissolved into white dust as I walked past it. I easily found the king. He was short, but had a evil aura about him. I looked at him, and easily flashed behind him. Grabbed my two swords, and started stabbing, cutting, hacking, and chopping that I failed to notice other primordial gods standing around. "That's for not letting me leave here." I said,"And this is my retirement." I said stabbing his heart so much gold ichor stopped, and he started to fade. "Die in Hades Aether." I said with a grin. He finished fading, and his petty guards ran in. I snapped my fingers, and made a explosion. Killing most of them, and the others ran away. The primordials expressions were hilarious. Some were cheering others were just staring at me. "Catch ya on the flip side." I said with a grin, and looked for a way back to earth.


	6. Scene-6

Artemis PoV

I was hunting around the forest when a ice giant ambushed me. My hunters were all back at camp, and I was at least 2 miles away so it wouldn't help if I screamed. I tried using my hunting knive but the giant had his hand wrapped tightly around me. So he walked to his masters meeting point.

Percy PoV

I found a ship that could take me to earth, but I didn't know we're earth was. That was solved when the pilot came in, and 'pleasantly' told me were it was and how to operate the ship. I killed him I mean no witness right? I flew as fast as the ship could go to get back to earth.

Artemis PoV

"Hello Artemis." A cruel voice said. I looked up, and sitting in front of me was Kronos. He was rapped in a aura that made me quiver. "Shaking right?" He said laughing. "Why am I here." I said with venom in my voice. "Oh I going to make you my bride." He said with a wicked grin; that died down when he saw my finger ring finger. "What is that on your finger?" He said anger starting to dwell in his voice. "What can't you see that I am taken?" I said with a smile on my face. "Who is it I'll kill them." He said summoning his scythe. "Percy Jackson the only man worthy of my love." I said, his expression went from mad to furious then to a grin. "To bad he's dead now isn't it?" He said laughing. I was just staring at him. "No he's not dead." As he heard that he stopped laughing. "Oh then we're is he?" I started to tear up at this. "Take her to the dungeon I'll see to her later." He said as the giant took me to there prison.

Back on Olympus

"We're is my daughter?" Zeus yelled which stopped the chatting. A lone hunter walked into the room. "Zeus lady Artemis has been kidnapped." She said which caused in outbreak Apollo dropped his iPod, Zeus let storms break threw the sky, and Aphrodite to sadden. "What has taken her?" A man said walking into the room.

Percy PoV

"Zeus lady Artemis has been kidnapped." Was all I heard to make my blood boil. I barged into the throned room, "What has taken her?" I said clenching my fist. I had crash landed the ship into the a ocean teleported to Olympus just to figure out my love wasn't here. "Who might you be?" Zeus said starting to get angrier. " I've been gone 500 years, and you've already forgot about me." That's when the bottom dropped out of the sky. Poseidon jumped up, and hugged me. Zeus lightened his mood, and Aphrodite had a glint in her eye. "We'll hunter were has my bride been carried off to?" I said she looked confused probably new. "Yes well we have pinpointed her location to mount tam." With that I opened a rift, and teleported there leaving a ton of in unanswered questions.

sorry it's short but II might add another cliff hanger ;D


	7. Scene-7 the end

Artemis PoV

I was being brought up from the dungeons on Kronos'es orders. I walked into his throne room, and stood in front of him. "What do you want?" I said, "I wanted to show you killing that god Percy." He said with a grin. "Percy's coming here?" Yes and in fact..." There was a loud boom, and Percy walked out of the dust cloud. "He's right there." Kronos said finishing his sentence. I started to run to him, but was froze before I could. I watched as Kronos got his grin on, and stood.

Percy PoV

"Kronos give me Artemis or prepare to fade." I yelled challenging him to step forward. "You make ME fade; I've gotten stronger since the last time we fought, and look at you you're the same weak pathetic boy I met on Olympus." He said making his power flood the room. I inwardly laughed at his massive burst of power it was petty, and it seemed he couldn't control it. "So be it then." I said and ran at him. I formed my black sword which I named omega. I also pulled out the white one, alpha. Kronos sent a wave to try, and slow my movements, but only made me stop, and start again. "You seem to have gotten better godling, but is it enough." He said as he summoned his scythe, and jumped at me. There was a loud clank as I blocked his right cut. He then went on a onslaught which I could only defend against. He stopped then something awful happened he drew out the power of earth, and began a more powerful assault. "Wondering how I can use the power of earth well its because before my mother was banished to tarturus she blessed me to the fullest extent of her power." Kronos said with a wicked grin. I laughed, and made my power spike over his. He started to frown, and got scared as I started moving him back to the wall.

Artemis PoV

I grew a inward smile as Percy started pushing Kronos back. "You think that I haven't grew that I'm still weak well your wrong. I've grown, and found love." Percy said as he began to cut Kronos. "I'm not weak, and you'll still go back to tarturus everytime we meet." He said as Kronos fell down screaming in agony. I began to be able to move again, and I ran towards Percy. I slapped him in the face, and started to cry. "Why did you leave me for 500 years you couldn't have sent me a sign that said you were a..." He hushed me with a kiss that put all his emotions in it. His pain, sorrow, and sadness. "I've missed you after all those years I was held prisoner by Aether who would never let me go. So I had to kill him." He said hugging me. "Thank you Percy for coming back to me." I said, and fell sleep in his arms.

Percy PoV

I kissed Artemis, and flashed us to her palace. We laid down in her bed, and I told Apollo through a message from Hermes that, 'I have saved my bride from Kronos clutches please don't disturb.

The next day Artemis PoV

I awoke, and started to cry there laying with me was Percy I was happy again. I started cuddling him, and ruffled his head. "Good morning Artemis." Percy said with a smile. "Are you ready for today?" He said with a smile. "How could I not." This was my wedding day. We got up took a shower, and got ready. He left to get his suit, and I went to Aphrodite to get my dress. I walked up to her palace, and knocked on the door. "Come in." Aphrodite voice said. I walked into her palace, and made a left to her room. She met me half way, and we walked to her fitting room. "Ok Artemis I've got the dress for you." She said, and came back with a dazzling strapless dress. It was black with silver sparkling flowers coming out of them. "This Is pure silk; well what do you think?" She said as I tried it on. It was a perfect fit, and felt super comfortable. "I love it!" I said with glee, and hugged her. "Alright well I'll keep it till the wedding." She said as I left.

Percy PoV

Me and my best man Nico walked to Aphrodite's palace we knocked, and walked in. "This way boys." She said as we walked into a wardrobe. She came out with a black suit with silver lining on it. It looked amazing. I tried it on, and left with my suit on hold. I went back to Artemis's palace to take a break with her. "Hey Artemis." I said holding her from behind. "Are you ready?" She said with a huge grin on her face. "Of course I can't wait." I said kissing her. We took a nap, and walked to the main street on Olympus; were the wedding was to be held. I walked over to the male changing room, and started dressing. I walked up to Hera who was to be doing our wedding, and gave her the rings. She gave put them on the pedestal behind her, and said to get ready. So I got in my standing position, and waited. Eventually everyone invited came, and it began. *cue wedding music* Here comes the bride started playing, and I looked at the door. Out step Artemis, and walking next to her was Zeus. She was wedding a stunning black dress that had silver flowers tuning down it. She smiled at me, and walked down the isle. She got to her spot, and Hera started to say the love rights. "Do you Percy Jackson god of darkness, creations, and weapons skills take Artemis to be your wife for eternity." She said, "I do." I said smiling like Apollo had possessed me.

Artemis PoV

"And do you Artemis goddess of the hunt, and moon accept Percy to be your husband for eternity." "I do." I said with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride." Hera said, Percy swooped in, and gave me a long passionate kiss. Hera gave us the rings, and we put them on. We walked down isle and flashed to my palace. "I love you so much." Percy said smiling. He picked me up, and started making out with me. We fell onto the bed later, and went to sleep.


End file.
